1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated containers for beverages and similar products which are collapsible for storage or carrying by a user. The invention further relates to said containers which are fixed in some manner to a flotation device.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0027141 to Dokun discloses an anchored, floating drink tray having an annular floating member which maintains a main body above the surface of the water, the main body having a plural number of drinking glass recesses which receive lidded glasses in a secure manner, such that the tray may be temporarily inverted or submerged without harm to the contents in the glasses.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0113102 to Klamm discloses a backpack that is foldable into a compact configuration. The straps on the backpack are made of a lightweight, thin material, allowing the backpack to be rolled into the compact configuration. A compressible storage bag is included in a pouch of the backpack, into which the rolled backpack may be placed. The storage bag may be tethered to the backpack so that it cannot be misplaced. In use, the storage bag is tucked into a pouch so that it does not take internal space in the backpack. When the backpack is emptied, the storage bag is removed from the pouch and the backpack is rolled or compressed into the compact configuration. The compressed backpack is then placed into the storage bag.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0015528 to Schneider et al. discloses a collapsible container including a cylindrical sidewall extending between a top and a bottom of the container. The sidewall is formed of a flexible material which enables the container to be opened to an expanded configuration or closed to a collapsed configuration. A coil spring biases the container to the open configuration. The coil spring has a top coil adjacent the top of the container and a bottom coil adjacent the bottom of the container. A durable bottom layer is affixed to the bottom of the container by at least one clamp.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0106895 to Kalal discloses a collapsible insulative container including a shell having at least one sidewall, a bottom, and a top, where the container is biased toward an operative position wherein the open top is distanced from the bottom to provide an interior defined by the shell. The container further includes a spring that provides the bias urging the container toward the operative position. A liner extends from the shell into the interior defined by the shell to define, in said operative position, a container volume for storing items. In the operative position, air space exists between the shell and the liner. The bias of the spring may be countered to collapse the container from the operative position to a collapsed position to facilitate storage of the container when not in use. Venting means is provided to allow the air to exit and fill the air space when the container is collapsed or moves to the operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,804 to Davis discloses a container for transporting toilet articles and the like, the container comprising a substantially cup-shaped member having an open end, a closed end, an outer surface and an inner surface; a base portion connected to the closed end and projecting therefrom, the portion having an upper surface and a lower surface; and an apron having a plurality of pockets affixed thereto, the apron adapted to fit around the outer surface of the cup-shaped member; the cup-shaped member including integral means adjacent an upper portion of the apron for maintaining the apron in position; each of the pockets having a closed end resting on the upper surface of the projecting base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,079 to Doucette et al. discloses an integral floating cooler structure including a barge member having a barge bottom and barge sides with a storage chest having a chest bottom formed in common with the barge bottom, and chest sides of less thickness that the barge sides and having lower portions formed in common with the barge sides. The chest bottom and said chest sides are of thickness sufficient to provide thermal insulation. The barge bottom and the barge sides are displacement volume sufficient to provide buoyancy for the cooler structure. The exterior surfaces of the chest sides, the barge sides and the barge bottom forms a common exterior surface for the cooler structure. The interior surface of the chest bottom and the chest sides forms a common interior surface for the cooler structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,041 to Hepburn discloses a self-stabilizing floating cooler. The cooler includes a pair of upstanding, opposed end panels and elongated side panels extending therebetween to form a contiguous wall. A lid and a bottom panel are provided, and a floor panel is disposed between the lid and the bottom panel to define upper and lower compartments. The upper compartment is thermally insulated, and float members are detachably affixed to the side panels adjacent the floor panel exteriorly thereof. Perforations are provided in the lower compartment for filling the lower compartment with water to buoyantly stabilize the cooler in an upright position when the cooler is placed on water. Perforations also permit draining the water from the lower compartment when the cooler is removed from water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,933 to Daily et al. discloses a floating beverage cooler including a floatable base and a cooler removably coupled to the base. The base has at least one recess formed therein for releasably receiving a beverage therein. The cooler and base further have a coupling mechanism for precluding the separation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,926 to Weiss discloses a cooler chest mounted into a lower container which allows the chest to float without tendency for upending or taking on water. The lower container provides openings for resting items such as drink cans and cups, loose change and keys while one plays in the water. The lower container is of such size and buoyant volume as to support the chest when it is filled with water without allowing the items on the lower container to become wet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,132 to Balam discloses an inflatable container having an inflatable chamber having a main storage compartment and a main storage compartment access opening, and further having a lower portion that includes at least one storage cavity having a storage cavity access opening. The inflatable container also includes an outer cover formed over the exterior of the inflatable chamber. The inflatable container also provides a storage bag that is formed such that when the inflatable chamber is deflated, the inflatable container may be contained within the storage bag.
As illustrated by the above prior art, it has long been known to provide a relatively small, insulated container for storing and carrying beverages cooled by ice for recreational purposes. It has also been well known to provide a flotation device for said insulated containers. Users of these known prior art devices for cold storage and flotation obtain the benefits of an insulated beverage cooler with the ability to have access to it while in a body of water, such as a swimming pool. In addition, beverage cans or cups can be supported in impressions made in the flotation portion of the assembly. However, these known prior art devices have several disadvantages.
One such disadvantage is the fact that these known prior art devices tend to be relatively bulky, even when not being used, making storing these devices somewhat inconvenient. The '132 patent to Balam attempts to solve this problem by disclosing a device having certain inflatable capabilities allowing it to be deflated so that its storage space is less than half of its inflated volume. However, given the overall configuration of the device, inflation and deflation of the entire device tends to be unduly time consuming, resulting in users sometimes electing to simply store the device in its inflated state, both defeating the purpose of having an inflatable cooler as well as leaving open the risk of the device being punctured or damaged during storage. Additionally, the prior art, such as Balam, teaches the incorporation of storage bags for storing the deflated devices, the storage bags being stored themselves in the bottom of the devices. However, a storage bag capable of completely enclosing an item at least twice its size requires duplication of carrying handles, closures and enough material to allow the deflated device to fit. Thus, to store a bag of such size in the bottom of the device during use tends to create an unstable floating surface, which is very disadvantageous.
Another disadvantage with known prior art inflatable coolers is the potential lack of stability when the device is in use (i.e., placed on the surface of a body of water). More specifically, given the known prior art devices' relatively light weight construction, they tend to be more prone to being inadvertently pushed through the water by wind and or currents, thus potentially relocating the devices to less convenient areas of the body of water (i.e., away from the user's reach). Not only does this inconvenience displace the user's beverages, but this has also proven to create a potentially dangerous situation where the user lacks adequate swimming ability to retrieve the wandering cooler.
Thus, there is a need for a device combining quick and compact storage with the benefits of an insulated container borne in a relatively stable flotation device. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.